


Hana no Akon

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: The Department of Research and Development holds most of the best and worst kept secrets in the Seireitei. Not the least of which is Akon's little side project, which only the boldest members of society find themselves involved in. With the assistance of his wife, Hanabi, Akon develops devices worthy of the hushed tones they're discussed in.





	Hana no Akon

**Author's Note:**

> [This chapter is very much in the middle of the story, more will be added before and after over time.]

The private lab room was quiet and still. A feat that was practically impossible during the day, but these particular tests had to be conducted after hours. Sure there were a handful of other workers scattered throughout the building, but it was rare to run into anyone else this late in the evening. The monitors and readers spat out their final results and one by one whirred to silence as they powered down. Akon collected the readouts, unaware of the slight upturn at one corner of his mouth. 

“Do the results look good?” His ever-willing test subject emerged from behind a partition, freshly wrapped in a thin robe. 

“About how you’d expect.” He said. “I’ll look closer at them when I have some time later.” These were more long-form tests anyway. Baseline, predictable results were important for identifying peaks and valleys later. She smiled at him and through the glow of her skin he noticed a bit of a hollow below her eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“About how you’d expect.” A slight shift in her eyebrows turned her smile from warm to sly. 

“Want some coffee?” He offered. 

“Are you making it?” Her eyes lit up at the prospect. 

“For you, of course.” He tucked the readouts neatly into a folder, scratched the date on the tab and filed it away in a drawer. From the next drawer over he retrieved a large plastic tub that rattled as he set in on the counter. Unsealing the lid, the distinct aroma of coffee beans filled the room. 

The 12th Division easily consumes more coffee per capita than any of the other squads. The 9th Division is a respectable, but not close, second. There is too high a necessity for caffeine to be picky about the quality at every cup, so most of it is breakroom by-the-pot brew. Proximity, however, has a tendency to create connoisseurs and Akon fell victim to his own curiosity regarding the optimal cup of coffee. So while most days he’s satisfied with simple brews, he also has a scientifically perfected recipe and method for a  _perfect_  brew. 

He spooned a generous dose of beans into a mortar and ground them by hand to the very specific preferred consistency. No matter how he relied on machines and computers for his work, this was one task he could trust to nothing but his own hands. Behind him he heard the crinkle of paper as his partner climbed back on to the exam table, the only real seat available to her. He felt her eyes on his back as he fired up the burner and set the water to boil. 

“How was that new earpiece for you?” He asked once he could spare the concentration. 

“It was fine.” She considered. “Could do with a little padding, though. I could feel it sliding around toward then end when I got, uh… sweaty.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” His mouth turned up at the corners again as he filled the drip filter. “We don’t want it to interfere with the temperature readings. We might just have to shorten the sessions.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s necessary.” She reasoned. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” 

“Have I told you lately how much I appreciate your help with this?” His voice betrayed a hint of a laugh. There weren’t any proper coffee cups in the lab so he prepared a pair of short, wide beakers instead. 

“Only every time.” She replied coyly. 

“Then please, allow me to thank you once more.” He slid on one insulated glove and poured her glass. He brought it to her with the other glove for her to wear. The apologetic look on his face earned a sympathetic one on hers as she slid it on, a stark contrast to the delicacy of her robe. 

She drew a long, appreciative inhale. Just the smell seemed to lift her weariness. He waited until she took her first sip to lift his own glass. To be perfect, coffee had to be served at the right temperature, but she had a lower oral heat tolerance. Then again, she only had occasional exposure to the beverage at all. 

“Are you staying here much longer?” She lowered her beaker just enough to speak. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” He let a swallow linger in his mouth, grateful for the taste of quality. “I have a few vats cooking off downstairs that I need to rotate in a couple hours.” He checked the clock on the wall. 

“Sounds boring.” She set her half finished glass on a tray beside the exam table. Her hand fell almost absently to the hem of his lab coat, providing the slightest tug to coax him closer. 

“You’re right.” He set his empty glass down beside hers and took the half step. “Nothing revolutionary on my agenda today.” Her knees eased apart, spreading just enough to accommodate him between her legs.    

“So you have some down time?” A glimpse of mischief flashed in her eyes. “Maybe I could run a few tests on you.” 

“I think not.” He chuckled low in his throat. 

“Fine.” She rolled her head back in mock drama, now grabbing his shihakusho with both hands to pull him against her. Her knees pressed against his hips, the warmth of her body penetrating the perpetual chill of the lab. 

“Besides, you need to go home and rest.” Akon leaned down for what he intended to be a quick peck, even a goodbye kiss. Instead, the taste of coffee on her soft lips conspired with his unaddressed reaction to leave him aching for more. His hands found the table surface to either side of her hips, while his slid further into the warmth between her thighs. He didn’t like talking about what watching these tests did to him, how it managed to stimulate him mentally  _and_  physically while creating a rush of pride that flooded his brain with oxytocin. 

“What I  _need_  is you.” Her hands travelled up his chest to the exposed skin of his collar, fingertips tickling up to his jaw. His heart rate jumped, blood rushing out of equilibrium. The arousal he managed to push down before came back in a painful surge. Pressing against her only revealed how sore and wanting he really was. He didn’t understand how she could want this right now. But then again, he could. Because he did, and there wasn’t an explanation for that. He just wanted to be close to her for a little while. 

Their kiss twisted into something more, mouths working in slow, deliberate turns. Her thighs were the most accessible source of the contact he was craving. His hands massaged her flesh, pushing the robe up high around her hips and reveling in the warmth of her skin. Sliding her hands heavily back down his chest, she navigated the layers of his lab coat and shihakusho to find his waistband. When her hands slid under she seemed surprised to find him so hard. The lightness of her touch left him throbbing. 

She didn’t waste any more time. Free of his pants she angled him to her entrance and he was buried in the course of a sigh. She was still so wet from the tests. He rocked as smoothly and as gently as possible, acutely aware of how sensitive she must still be. Even such a measured pace was too much to hold a kiss through. Her head fell to his shoulder and her arms crept around his back, holding her body against his in a soft embrace. 

He angled his face down to kiss her temple, or rather, rest his lips against her temple while his shallow thrusts further loosened his tether to reality. The curved graph of her body temperature played behind his eyes. There had been time enough for all of her vitals to return to their resting rate and he wondered where on the climb she was. Seeing her readings change through the cycles was incredibly satisfying, but experiencing it was something else. He knew how her heart rate would climb before she came, and jump higher just after, but also that she wasn’t likely to in these circumstances. That wasn’t important right now anyway. It wasn’t even particularly important that he finish either. 

“I love you.” Akon breathed against her skin. 

“Mmm, I love you too.” Her arms tightened around him and she shifted, nestling her head against his chest, as if getting comfortable. Somehow, that did him in, the very idea that she could be so at peace, so content just rocking slowly in his arms. His knees nearly buckled and he gripped the exam table for balance. 

“Are you alright?” She exclaimed

“Yeah, sorry.” He fumbled as the added fluid of his released leaked out to her thighs and the table below. “Don’t move, I’ll clean you up.” Towels were handy enough. He wiped her thighs and lower lips, carefully curling his fingers inside to prevent any more mess when she stood. Then he helped her down from the table and sent her on her way with a goodbye kiss that stayed just that this time. 

He set about cleaning up the lab room, spraying the table with cleaner and changing the exam paper, as well as the instruments both for the tests and their coffee. All the while feeling a lightness and awareness that simply couldn’t come from the coffee alone. 


End file.
